Rin
by Gundamgrl
Summary: gomen for whoever else had this name but i didn't know what else to call it. This is about Rin, Sesshomaru, inuyasha comes in in the later part, and there's also a wolf named kouga but he has nothing to do with the kouga in the reg story. my 1st IY fic
1. Default Chapter

Rin is 8

Hi everyone!!! This is my first Inuyasha fic.I just love Rin and Sesshomaru it's so cool he takes care of her and stuff I think it's sweet.Well n e ways I hope you guys like this.Disclaimers yada yada yada.I HAVE IY ANIME UP TO 24 MWAAHHHAAAND THE SEASON IS ALMOST DONE.I think it'll stop at 26 but have a 2nd season.But that's just my prediction.^_^please r+r and tell me if I a sucky writer or sumtin.

Rin sat by the river, dejectedly sticking her foot in it and letting the cool water wash over her foot.It was her 8th birthday and Sesshomaru wasn't here.She had conned Jaken into letting her go to the river by the castle, by complaining and whining about how hot it was and saying that Sesshomaru wouldn't want her dirty.Much as she seemed to dislike him, Jaken was sort of a big brother to her.Yeah they constantly fought, argued, and yelled at each other, he always looked out for her.Rin heard a sound behind her and saw a figure walking towards her.There was only one person who looked like that.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"Rin yelled as she ran towards him.As she neared him she tripped on a protruding root on the ground and tumbled into Jaken, who was by Sesshomaru's side."Get off me you little brat!"Jaken yelled as he and Rin tumbled into a heap.Sesshomaru used one claw to pick Rin up by the back of her shirt.Rin dangled from one claw and was grinning goofily at sesshomaru."Ohaiyo Sesshomaru-sama!"she said.She started to swing on his claw.Once she had enough momentum she threw herself onto Sesshomaru, to hug him.The back of her shirt ripped but Sesshomaru caught her with his other hand before she could hit him and make him fall."Rin.You could have made me fall."He admonished.Rin looked down dejectedly."Gomen Sesshomaru sama."She said dejectedly.Sesshomaru let a little grin show on his face as he saw her repentant guilty face.He quickly wiped the smile off of his face, "It's ok Rin.Just don't do it again."He said.Rin jerked her head up to see if he was angry.After seeing he wasn't, a big smile spread over her face."Now go play with Jaken."He said, turning back towards the castle."Iie I don't want to play with Jaken.I want to play with Sesshomaru-sama."She said adamantly."Don't show so much disrespect to Sesshomaru-sama!"Jaken said, shaking his staff at her.Rin hid behind Sesshomaru, before Jaken could bop her on the head with that staff."Why should I play with you?"Sesshomaru asked in an amused voice."Cuz it's my birthday."Rin said importantly as though that said it all."Hai hai.Go change your shirt, and we'll go play."Sesshomaru said, with a small grin."Honto?!"Rin asked excitedly."Hai hai."He replied.Rin took off excitedly for the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama."Jaken asked hesitantly."Yes Jaken."He asked."Is there a special reason why you're taking her out?"he asked."It's her birthday Jaken."Sesshomaru replied."But there's more.Isn't there my lord."Jaken asked seriously."Yes.Actually Jaken I want you to stay here at the castle.I heard of some youkai coming to attack.I'll bring Rin down to a village and leave her there.I don't want to risk her getting eaten, and seeing all that bloodshed.""Demo, Sesshomaru-sama, do u think it's real safe to leave her by herself.And she has already seen a lot of bloodshed."Jaken asked."With all those villagers around it's highly unlikely that she will get into a lot of trouble."Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm ready!"Rin called out, as she bounded toward the dog demon."Rin don't you have any better clothes?"Sesshomaru asked with a frown, as he looked at her ragged appearance."Gomen ne Sesshomaru this is my only other set of clothes."Rin I'm going to take you to a village near here what do you say about that?Then you can get some clothes there."Sesshomaru said."It'll be fun as long as you're around."Rin replied."Jaken do you want to come?"Rin asked hesitantly."Why would I want to go with a brat like you."Jaken said with a humph and turned away."I was just trying to be nice."Rin said angrily.She turned her head snootily."Let's go Sesshomaru-sama."She said, a bit miffed."Matte."Jaken cried as they were about to leave."What do you want now frog brain?"Rin asked.Jaken through a little box at her."Happy Birthday."He said gruffly and turned back towards the castle.Rin opened the box and found a pair of butterfly hair clips, that glittered in the sun and who's wings moved as the breeze blew them."Wahhh sugoii!Arigatou Jaken."Rin called out happily.Jaken turned around and gave a slight nod."Ano Jaken r u sure u don't want to come?"she asked, still overjoyed at the beautiful hairclips."Yeah.I don't want to hang out with you."He replied gruffly.Rin looked slightly crestfallen but Sesshomaru picked her up and they both went flying towards the village.Jaken looked wistfully after them.He wished he could go, after all they were like family.

Rin and Sesshomaru landed a short way from the village.They walked through the village, Rin dashing to and from vendors and shops, while Sesshomaru watched her with a slightly amused smile on his face.The villagers gave them a wide berth, not wanting to make the youkai angry.Sesshomaru saw Rin looking wistfully at some candy and made his way over to her.He pulled some money out of his robes and handed them to the vendor."3 of those."He said pointing to some rock candy."3?"Rin asked."Yes.One for you one for me and one for Jaken."Sesshomaru replied."Honto?!You're the best Sesshomaru-sama."Rin cried, throwing her arms around him."Rin, I'm going to go back and give Jaken his candy."Sesshomaru said softly."Demo Sessh--O I guess, after all Jaken did give me those hairclips."She said."But, this is your birthday present."Sesshomaru said.He took a beautiful, multicolored bag out of his robes."Kirei!"Rin said."Open it."he said gently.She opened it and inside was full of money."Go buy whatever you want."He said and took off, leaving Rin behind."Arigatou."Rin called after him, waving her arms wildly.

Rin went from shop to shop gathering little things that she wanted.The shop owners were very nice.She had everything for everyone.Even though it was her birthday money she had bought lots of candy for everyone to share at the castle, she had bought Jaken a new hat, and after much thought over the perfect present she finally found a shop with a perfect jade necklace.The jade was a dark forest green and glowed like the moon.Each stone seemed to contain a light of it's own.The stones looked like they were randomly cut, each stone being different.But its smooth texture and beauty diminished its imperfections, though some wouldn't call the cutting imperfect but rather art.Rin happily walked happily down the street, swinging her now almost empty bag.She found a broken mirror on the ground and picked it up.She looked at her reflection with a bit of distaste.She reached into her bag and pulled out the 2 exquisite hairclips that Jaken had given her and put them on.She turned her head from side to side, admiring how they looked.She stuffed the bag into her clothes and walked down the street, admiring the beautiful items in the shops.Two men came up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Well what do we have here?"one of them sneered."Let's take this one.I don't think anyone would miss a streetrat like her."the other one said with a wry grin."I'm not a street rat!!"Rin said, struggling against the men's strong grips."I say we sell her to that youkai in the next village so he can eat her or we can sell her with some of the other kids to that other man who wanted some slaves."One said as he dragged her along the streets."Tasukete!"she called out to the villagers."Shut up."One of them said sharply.He turned and smiled at the villagers,"she stole some money from us and so we're bringing her back to work off all that was lost."The villagers turned away from them and went about their business."Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll kill you."One of the men said threateningly, pulling out a knife.Rin continued to struggle and in the midst of all this one hairclip fell down.

They walked to the outskirts of town and he shoved her into a cage, in a boat."Lemme out!Sesshomaru-sama will get you back for this!"Rin yelled helplessly."Ahh shut up."The man said with a small laugh and left.Rin yelled out curses that she'd learned from Jaken after the men."You got a pretty sharp tongue."A voice said."Who said that?"Rin asked as she looked around.All around her were cages with little boys and girls."What are all of you doing here?"she asked."Same as you.Those men took us cause we're all orphans and live on the street so no one would really notice if we were gone."The same voice said."Who are you?"Rin asked."I'm right above you."The boy answered and a small hand came down in front of her cage."I'm Rin what's your name?"she asked, shaking the hand."I'm Kouga."The boy said."So Kouga-kun how do we get out of here."Rin asked."We can't it's virtually impossible.I mean if we can get out of the cages most of us would probably be able to get away since there's only 3 men.But the problem is the cages, our arms are too short to reach the locks."He said in a sad tone.Rin looked around at her surroundings, and in her mind she started to devise a plan."Don't worry I just might have a plan."She said.

"Sesshomaru-sama wait up."Jaken called as he tried to keep up with his lord."I have a bad feeling right now about Rin."Sesshomaru said, increasing his pace."Rin is fine.You're just worrying about that stupid human too much."Jaken said.Suddenly he was lifted off the ground."Me, worried about a human, yeah right.I don't care about humans"Sesshomaru said."Demo—"Jaken said, but was suddenly thrown back to the ground."Jaken are you questioning me?"Sesshomaru asked in a calm but deadly voice."Iie."Jaken said frightened slightly."Good."He said as he continued to walk toward the village but now at a more sedate pace.

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked through the entire village but couldn't find Rin, and every villager they met just scurried off, frightened."Sesshomaru-sama are you sure this is the right place?"Jaken asked hesitantly."Of course I'm sure."He replied exasperatedly.Jaken covered his head, expecting to be hit.He looked up, when nothing happened and found Sesshomaru bending to pick something out of the dirt."What is it Sesshomaru-sama?"he asked, hurrying over."It's Rin's hairclip."Sesshomaru said, clenching his hand over the object, but careful not to damage the delicate ornament."Nani??!She should have been more careful with it."Jaken said, indignantly."I think something happened to her."Sesshomaru said.He sniffed the air."I think I can pick up her trail, thought it's a few hours old."He said, as he followed Rin's scent.

Rin was in one of the cages that were near the bottom.She ran against the bars of her cage, causing her whole row to shudder.She ran against it again, ignoring the pain in her arm, which was being hit continuously as she rammed into the bars.After the first 10 times the cages began to sway and the cages above her and her cage fell to the ground.The other children let out a pained oomf.Rin reached out of her cage and unlocked the cage nearest to her.A little wolf youkai crawled out."Thanks."He said, as he unlocked her cage.The other children were also getting the idea and unlocking each other's cages.There were at least 100 children here."Are you Kouga-kun?"Rin asked uncertainly."Hai."He said with a smile.Finally all the children were free.Everyone was chatting excitedly."Everyone be quiet!"Rin yelled.The kids all quieted down."We have to get out of here, I'll go first and make sure that the men aren't coming."She said.One of the older boys stepped out."How do we know you're not going to tip them off?"he asked importantly.Kouga suddenly had a claw underneath his neck.The boy looked frightened and backed off."Minna, Rin has freed all of us.I think she's trustworthy" he said, with eyes glinting.

Rin tiptoed out, using all the skill she used to sneak up on Jaken and Sesshomaru, though Sesshomaru always caught her.She hid behind some packs and peeked out.The 2 men were coming back.She made her way back to the room where the kids were but spotted a third man, sleeping on the deck.There was something weird with him but she couldn't quite place what.She crawled on her belly back into the room and whispered to the kids, "There's a man outside sleeping and the other 2 r coming back.If u all crawl and jump out into the river on the other side then none of them should be able to see you and if they do then let the current take you down and far away." She said."Everyone take a buddy with them.And the younger kids pair up with the bigger ones because it might b dangerous in the river."She ordered.She crawled outside and peeked over the side of a pile of hay.She motioned for the 1st pair to go.Faint splashes could b heard but not enough to wake the man on the deck.She motioned for the next pair, and on and on until there was only her and one other left.

"Okay you, let's go."She said as she turned around.She was surprised to see Kouga standing there."What are you doing?"she hissed."I needed a buddy."He shrugged."Fine let's go."She said and they both belly crawled to the other side of the boat."What's this?"a man said as he picked the pair up.Rin gasped as she realized that the man on the deck had woken up.She stared into his eyes, they were cold and un normal."Let us go!"she said.The man laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world."How did you get out?"he said as he carried them back to the cage room.He dropped them in surprise as he stared at the empty room.Rin and Kouga made a dash for the side of the boat and was about to jump over, when something wrapped around them."A spider youkai!"she spat as she was brought back to the man.The 2 other men ran over."What happened?Where's all the kids?" they yelled."These two let them out.I think.I think I'll have these 2 for a snack.I think I'll eat the girl slowly, severing each limb and eating them separately."The spider youkai said, licking his slips."Teme!"Kouga yelled and he strained his arms and broke the thin strands surrounding him.The youkai's looked at Kouga, with a gaping mouth."How did you break through my strands?You're only a kid, not to mention a half breed."The youkai said with a distasting tone.Kouga cutRin's bonds and she fell to the floor, getting the sticky strands off of her.She saw the 2 humans come at her, while Kouga went after the spider youkai.She threw the nearest thing to her at the men.She was rewarded with a pained oomph and a thud on the deck.The other man, however was still coming after her.He grabbed her by the shirt and held her up."If you want her to live then stop fighting!"he ordered to the wolf cub.Kouga paused for a second, and gave the spider youkai a chance to wrap him around with his string.Rin saw a blur, and in a second the man holding her was on the floor, blood gurgling out of his wounds.The other human soon shared the same fate, 5 claw wounds on his chest.Sesshomaru stood on the deck, blood dripping from his claws.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"Rin said, running to him.Sesshomaru raised his hand to stop her."Stay there, you'd only get in my way."He said coldly."Who are you?"the spider youkai asked in fright.Sesshomaru didn't answer him and instead sliced at him, cutting the other youkai's head off."Don't question me."He said to the twitching form.Kouga tried to get out of the spider's threads but was unsuccessful.Rin moved to help him but Sesshomaru motioned her to stop.He walked over to Kouga and picked him up.Rin gasped as he threw Kouga overboard."Kouga-kun!"she yelled as she ran to the edge."Rin!"he called, as he tried to keep his head above the water.Rin almost jumped in to help him but Sesshomaru caught her and carried her to the village.Jaken stood there, in a pile of dead bodies."Jaken what did you do?"Rin asked as she hurried over to the frog-like demon."They wouldn't tell me where you were."He said, motioning to the frightened townspeople."Let's go."Sesshomaru said abruptly, and the trio left the town."Ano Sesshomaru-sama"Rin said, hesitating. "Hai Rin?"Sesshomaru acknowledged.She held out the jade necklace that she had carefully hidden."I bought this for you."She said shyly."Ahh arigatou,"he said with an approving smile as he looked at the necklace.Rin rummaged in her bag."And this is for you Jaken."She said proudly as she held out the hat she had bought."Arigatou Rin."Jaken said, a bit grudgingly, but she could tell he was happy.Sesshomaru took out her butterfly clip."You dropped this."He said gruffly."Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama."She said happily as she took the ornament.

5 years later

"Rin!Quit playing out there and come take your lessons!"Jaken yelled.A 13 year old Rin, quickly crouched down behind the tall flowers she had recently been looking at."Rin!"Jaken yelled again."If you don't I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama that you've been avoiding lessons again."He threatened.Rin sighed and stood up."Fine fine, you got me."She muttered.She hated all this writing and lady like graces, that Sesshomaru insisted she must learn if she ever had a mate."Why do I even have to learn all this."She muttered as she passed Jaken into the castle.Jaken shook his staff at her."All ladies have to know this stuff."He said."Well what if I don't want to be a lady."Rin argued."Why can't I learn to fight instead.Then I can protect myself when youkai come."She complained."Women shouldn't learn to fight."Jaken said gruffly.

Sesshomaru came staggering into the castle, with a big gash in his side."Jaken, get Rin and let's leave."He gasped.Rin gasped as she saw the blood on his robe."Sesshomaru-sama your hurt."She said as she ran to get medicine."No time for that."He said."Let's go, leave everything."He said as he herded them out the door.He grabbed Rin and Jaken, and flew up into the air.They finally landed in a small village.Sesshomaru banged on a door.A black haired girl in her 20's opened it.She gasped and called for someone."INUYASHA!SESSHOMARU IS HERE!"she yelled in a frightened voice.A white haired blur blurred past them as a dog demon appeared between them and the girl."What do you want?"he growled.Sesshomaru winced as he touched his side.The girl's eyes widened."Inuyasha, he's hurt.Come in I'll help you treat it."she said."I don't need your help human."Sesshomaru sneered.His tone softened,"But I do need you to do a favor."He said softly."We're not doing anything for you."The white haired dog demon shouted.Rin couldn't take it anymore."Don't talk to Sesshomaru-sama like that," she said pushing the dog demon back."A human?"the demon asked in a surprised voice as he sniffed the air to make sure."Hai.She's what I need the favor for."Sesshomaru said."Well maybe if you begged me."The other dog demon said."Teme!"Rin yelled, as she moved to punch the indignant youkai."Look after her for me.I have a lot of demons trying to get me and I can't protect her, and myself.Onegai."He said in an anguished voice as he looked away."I guess we can then."The other dog demon said."Iie.I don't want to stay here.I want to stay with Sesshomaru-sama!"Rin yelled.She saw a blur behind her, but didn't have enough time to react, and everything went black. 

So how was it?good bad?Please review.This is my first inuyasha fic.


	2. rin 2

Hey everyone this is my 2nd installment for the Rin series.  Wow I was just looking at the fic and I can't believe I got 27 reviews for one chapter!!  That's like the most ever.   O well umm disclaimers yada yada yada.  [There mite b a lot of errors cuz I in detention for uniform violations and it's finals week and my fingers are numb in here cuz it freezing  -_-.  Well n e ways on with the story.  O yeah and I dunno when I can get the next part out cuz I gonna b in china all summer and dunno if I have internet access so I doing a new chapter for every one of my stories.  Or at least attempting to do one.  Seriously now on with the story.] –that part was written like 3 years ago.  Didn't feel like deleting it b/c that was how like when most of this fic was written.  All I changed in this fic were a few editing stuff and maybe added a little to it.  O yeah for all you ppl out there.  I haven't kept up with inuyasha in like seriously 2-3 years so there might be stuff I don't know about like inuyasha meeting up with rin somewhere in the story or n e thing if it happened.  This was written when I had read maybe like somewhere in the 20s volume.  So don't bitch about it being all wrong.  Rin is a bit OC b/c at that time there was not much depth to her character.  All you knew was that she helped fluffy (sesshomaru) and he let her stay with him, and cares about her a lil.  I don't know how she is now.  Also some characters might b a lil weird b/c as I said haven't watched or seen or read inuyasha stuff in 2-3 years.  I think I wrote one of the first rin stories.  Cuz I think, not sure since so long ago, but I started writing it after I first read about her and fluffy letting her stay with him and inuyasha only had like maybe not even 100 stories or so I think.  O well whatever.  I dunno if this is gonna b rinxsesshomaru.  It started out that way.  But not sure n e more.  Sorry this part was so long.  But juss needed to explain everything.

            Rin woke up on a strange bed and saw a girl dressed in strange clothes in front of her.  Her eyes opened widely.  "Where am I?  Where's Sesshomaru-sama?!"  she asked frightenedly.  Inuyasha popped his head in.  "Looks like the brat's up."  He said, coming in.  "Who do you think you're calling a brat.  You're the one who spoke to Sesshomaru so rudely aren't you."  Rin said trying to kick him.  Inuyasha quickly picked her up and held her in front of him.  Rin only hit air.  "Inuyasha put her down."  Kagome ordered.  "Why should I listen to you."  he said.  "Osuwari."  Inuyasha fell to the ground and Rin rolled away.  "Don't be so mean to a little girl."  Kagome said picking her up.  Shippo popped his head in.  "Is she up?"  he asked.  "A kitsune demon?"  Rin asked.  "Hai,  this is Shippo, the baka over there is Inuyasha, and I'm Kagome."  Kagome said, pointing to each person.  "Why did Sesshomaru-sama leave me here?  Why didn't he take me with him?"  Rin asked confusedly.  "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother."  Kagome said, trying to think of an explanation.  She couldn't even think of a reason why Sesshomaru had left the little girl there.  "You mean the bastard half-youkai who Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken talk about sometimes?"  Rin asked.  "Teme, Sesshomaru talks about me like that?!"  Inuyasha shouted getting up.  He looked up to see Rin messing with his ears.  "What do you think you're doing?!"  he said, turning sd.  "I always wanted to do that to Sesshomaru-sama but he never let me."  Rin said innocently.  "Kagome why do we have to take care of this brat?"  Inuyasha whined.  "I'm not a brat my names's Rin."  Rin said indignantly.  "Rin-chan don't mind Inuyasha.  He's always like this.  It means he likes you.  He does it all the time to Shippo-chan."  Kagome said.  "Oh yeah."  Inuyasha rummaged through his clothes.  "Sesshomaru left this for you."  He said pulling out a jade necklace.  Rin grabbed the necklace, and held it to her tightly.  "Rin-chan, it's ok."  Kagome said, seeing the pain in the girls eyes.  She reached out to hug the child.  Rin cried into Kagome's shoulder.  _Sesshomaru-sama why did you leave me?_    

            "Rin-chan!"  Kagome called.  Rin got up from smelling the flowers in the field and hurried over.  It had been 2 years since she had come here.  She was now 15.  Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married 1 years ago, and right after that Shippo-chan had left.  "Kagome-san you shouldn't come out here.  It's bad for you."  Rin admonished.  Kagome patted her big stomach.  "I'm just pregnant, not an invalid."  She protested.  "Inuyasha would kill me if he knew I let you out here."  Rin said.  "Well he won't know now will he.  He's gone to get another shikon shard."  Kagome said, a bit angrily, miffed at the fact that her husband had left her in her state.  "Now now Kagome, he only left a few days ago, and he didn't bring you because, well look at you."  Rin said.  "But he still should have told me before he left."  Kagome complained, remembering the note he had put on the futon.  "Would you have let him go by himself then?"  Rin asked knowing what the answer would be.  Kagome looked away.  "I'm going over to Sango-san's again."  Rin said, heading towards Sango's house.  "I swear Rin.  What do you do there?  You spend more time there than at home."  Kagome said.  Rin just smiled and kept walking. 

            "Sango-san are you here?"  Rin called.  "Hai, I'm in the weapons room."  Sango called.  Rin walked over.  She saw Sango polishing her boomerang and various other weapons.  Rin picked up one of the weapons.  "Very nice.  When did you get this knife?"  she asked.  "I uhh, it's special."  Sango said grabbing for it.  Rin examined the handle.  "Hey isn't this the priest that you and Inuyasha and Kagome used to find shikon shards with?"  she said pointing to the name on the handle.  "Hai.  It's Miro- Houshi-sama's.  We were fighting a youkai, and I didn't have a weapon so he tossed me this knife, I guess I just forgot to give it back."  She said.  Rin looked at Sango's slightly red face.  She'd heard about this Miroku guy.  He was a lecherous priest who looked for shikon shards with Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.  Before she'd came, he'd left to wander again but Sango, Inuyasha, and everyone else had stayed.  "So what about our lesson for today."  She said genkily, closing her eyes and selecting a random weapon.  She opened it and found a katana in her hands.  "Hai."  Sango said, picking up a similar weapon.  

            Half an hour later, the two girls were breathing hard.  "Ne when are you going to teach me how to use the staff."  Rin asked gasping.  Sango rushed at her with her sword, but Rin blocked it and counter-attacked.  Sango blocked it, but was pushed back.  "When you master all the other weapons I've taught you."  She said breathing hard.  "I have mastered them.  I can even beat you sometimes."  Rin bantered.  "You might be decent at all of them, but I wouldn't say you've mastered them."  Sango replied.  "What are you talking about?  Decent is almost the same thing as pretty much mastered and that's almost the same thing as mastered.  I'll beat you today and show you how good I am."  Rin replied, though a little bit illogically.  Sango moved forward as she was talking and disarmed her.  "You were saying what about mastered?"  she asked sweetly, as both girls fell to the ground.  "Feh, I'll beat you next time."  The younger girl grumbled.  "Wahh this feels good."  Rin said stretching in the grass.  "When's Inuyasha coming back?"  Sango asked.  "I think soon.  It shouldn't take him that long to get the shikon fragment."  Rin said.  Sango turned to her.  "I still think that you should tell him about our lessons."  She said, pushing herself off the ground.  Rin did the same.  "No way.  He'd go ballistic."  She exclaimed.  "I still don't think it's right, to lie to him."  Sango said doubtfully.  "Hey we've been doing it for 2 years, and it's not really lying to him, it's just not telling him."  Rin said.  "Let's have another round, then I have to go back and help Kagome with dinner."  Rin said.  Sango nodded.

            "Rin-chan where've you been?"  Kagome said, as Rin tiredly opened the door.  Rin froze as she saw Inuyasha sitting at the table.  He sniffed the air.  "You're all sweaty, where were you?"  he asked.  "I was at Sango-san's house.  She wanted me to help her with her uhh garden."  She said.  Inuyasha sniffed again.  "I smell blood."  He said.  Rin froze.  "I accidentally cut myself today."  She said.  He grabbed her arm and looked at it suspiciously.  "So Inuyasha did you get the shard?"  she asked trying to change the subject.  "Yes, and look at what else I got too."  He said, pointing to the door, to one of the guest rooms.  Rin opened the door slowly.  She saw a bare-chested man standing in the middle of the room.  She blushed and closed the door.  The door opened a minute later and the man poked his head out.  "What a kawaii onna.  Will you please bear my child."  He asked grasping her hands.  Inuyasha and Kagome both hit him in sd form.  "Rin-chan is only 15, Miroku."  Kagome said, holding up her cooking ladle dangerously.  Miroku scratched his head.  "Hai hai."  He said, sitting down at the table.  "You're Miroku-san?"  Rin asked.  "Hai."  He replied.  "Who are you?"  he asked curiously, as Kagome laid the food on the table.  "I'm Rin."  She said, taking big heaps of food, and putting them on her plate.  "She's the brat Sesshomaru dumped here." Inuyasha said without thinking.  "Inuyasha!"  Kagome said surprised.  Rin froze in the middle of her eating.  She looked down,  "Kagome-san I'm not hungry, may I be excused."  Rin asked, getting up.  "H-hai."  Kagome said.  Rin walked out the door.  "Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!"  Kagome yelled.  Inuyasha hit the floor, 3 times.  "Itaii!  Kagome!"  he yelled.  "You know Rin-chan never got over Sesshomaru leaving her here!"  Kagome said angrily.  "I forgot I forgot."  Inuyasha protested.  Kagome hummpphed and kicked him out the door.  "Kagome lemme in.  I'm hungry."  Inuyasha whined from outside.  Miroku watched all this with a sweatdrop.  "Did I just hear right?  This human girl was with Sesshomaru?"  Miroku asked curiously.  "Hai.  He dropped her off 2 years ago.  Rin-chan didn't want to leave him, but he knocked her unconscious and left.  He hasn't even been back once to see her."  Kagome explained.  "She used to mope around all the time, but lately she's been getting better and I think thought that she had almost forgotten about him.  That ahou Inuyasha just had to bring it up again."  Kagome said swinging her ladle angrily.  "Kagome!  I'm going to break down this door!"  Inuyasha yelled.  Kagome ignored him.  "It was just an accident, Kagome-sama.  I mean you know how Inuyasha is, always saying things without thinking."  Miroku said.  Kagome's face softened.  "He's going to run at the door."  Miroku said picking up his chopsticks.  "I know.  I guess you're right.  Inuyasha is just naturally an idiot, and he really does care about Rin-chan."  She said, opening the door.  Inuyasha zoomed in and hit the wall, falling backwards after the impact.  "Baka."  Miroku said, continuing to eat his food.  "I can't believe you were going to break down our door baka."  Kagome said, helping him to the table and piling food on his plate.  Inuyasha ignored her and stuffed his face using his hands.  Miroku put his face in his hands.  "He hasn't changed has he.  Still as barbaric as usual."  He sighed.  

            Rin sat by the field near the house, looking up into the sky, wondering whether Sesshomaru was up there now, flying or in his chariot.  She heard someone sit down next to her and she turned.  "Kagome-sama told me all about you."  Miroku said, staring up into the sky.  Rin looked away from him.  "I'm going to find Sesshomaru-sama one day."  She said.  "Sesshomaru isn't a very good person."  Miroku started.  Rin leaned back, onto the ground.  "Iie, you're wrong.  You think just like Inuyasha and the others.  Sesshomaru is very kind, he just doesn't like to show it."  She fingered the necklace on her neck.  Miroku noticed it.  "That's a pretty necklace, where did you get it?"  he asked, trying to change the subject.  "Sesshomaru left it for me when he left.  It was one of the presents I gave him."  She said sadly.  "Miroku-san did you and Sango-san ever have anything going on between you?"  she asked curiously, her tone changing.  Miroku froze.  "No no.  Whatever gave you that idea?"  he asked in sd, waving his hands.  _Just as I thought_.  Rin thought with a grin.  "I think Sango-san likes you though."  She said innocently.  "She does?"  Miroku asked surprisedly.  _Got him hooked_,  Rin thought.  "Hai.  You know she still has the knife that you gave her a long time ago."  She said.  "She does?"  Miroku asked amazed.  "Now more to the point.  I think that you like Sango-san, so let's have a deal.  You tell me what went on between you two in the past and teach me how to use a staff, and I'll try and help you with Sango-san."  Rin said diplomatically.  Miroku who had just sat back up, dropped to the ground.  "So that's what you were planning this whole time."  He said, a bit surprised.  "Well as I hear it.  You're very good with a staff, and Sango-san won't teach me, truthfully I think it's because it reminds her of you."  Rin said.  "Sango's been teaching you how to fight?"  Miroku questioned.  Rin covered his mouth.  "Shh.  Don't say it too loud, Inuyasha might hear."  She hissed.  "Why don't you want Inuyasha to hear?"  he asked as she uncovered his mouth.  "Well when Sesshomaru-sama left me here, he told Inuyasha that he wanted me to not learn to fight and live like a normal girl.  Jaken never taught me either."  She said pouting a bit.  "So finally I got Sango-san to agree to teach me.  And Kagome-san taught me archery because it's not fighting it's for "hunting" and "fun"."  Rin said.  "And you've managed to fool Inuyasha all this time?"  Miroku asked incredulously.  "It wasn't easy, but yes."  Rin said a bit proudly.  "Kaede-sama also teaches me medicines and incantations, so usually I use this really strong smelling plant after I practice, to cover up the smell of sweat and blood."  She continued.  "Doesn't he ever get curious on why you smell like that then?"  Miroku asked.  "I just ignore him and say it's none of his business, usually he starts getting all mad and starts ranting, then I insult him.  Once he starts breaking stuff, Kagome "sit's" him and then he gets mad at her and forgets about me.  It works like that every time."  Rin said with a smile.  Miroku looked at her with a sweatdrop.  _What a crafty little girl_.  He thought.  "So do we have a deal?"  she asked.  "I'll teach you how to use the staff, but there's no deal.  I don't want to tell you about what's in the past, and if Sango-san and I do get together, I want to do it by myself."  He said getting up.  "So you dooooo like her."  Rin said popping to her feet.  Miroku looked at the young girl,  "It's none of your business."  He said, touching her bottom.  "What?!  What do you mean none of my business!  You lecherous priest!  Why you--" she ranted on, chasing after him.  _Well I guess living with Inuyasha for 2 years, some of him was bound to rub off on her_.  He thought with a sweatdrop.

            "Inuyasha, Kagome-san I'm going out with Miroku-san."  Rin called as she walked out the door.  Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar before he went out.  "Better not try anything." He warned.  "Hai hai."  Miroku said genkily, as he pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp.  "Teme you lecherous priest I don't believe you!"  Inuyasha yelled after him.  Rin quickly stepped between the half-demon and the priest.  "Inuyasha, we're just going to go get some food for tonight's dinner and if there's time, show him around the village.  The village has changed a lot since he left."  Rin explained.  Inuyasha looked slyly at the priest and the girl, "Does this tour of the village include Sango's house?"  he asked slickly.  "Hai.  I'm going to ask Sango-sama if she would like to bear my child.  I haven't asked her in a long time, maybe she has changed her mind.  Oooo and to caress that bottom-"  Inuyasha turned his back and went back inside, tired of hearing the monk's airy tirade.  Miroku grinned at Rin.  "That was very good.  How did you learn to play him like that?"  She said in awe.  "It comes with being around him too long, he's very predictable."  He answered.  "But of course you already knew that." He said knowingly as he remembered her craftiness.   Kagome smiled as she saw the two walk off.  Rin had informed her of Miroku's agreement, and Kagome had whole-heartedly supported her.  Kagome never approved of Inuyasha's adamant disapproval of Rin learning to fight, even if Sesshomaru had specifically asked that of them.  She thought that ladies should know how to protect themselves and not have to keep getting saved, she thought as she remembered distastefully how many times Inuyasha had risked his life for her.  

            Rin led Miroku to an excluded spot outside the village, well outside the range of Inuyasha's hearing.  "This is where you train with Sango?"  he asked, taking in the upturned dirt, and seeing various blood spots on the ground and trees surrounding the area.  "Hai.  It's well out of Inuyasha's hearing range, and not many people come here."  She answered.  "Now lets start training."  She said, anxious to get her training of the one weapon she'd always wanted to learn.  "Chotto.  First I want to know why you want to learn to use a staff so badly."  He said holding up his hands.  Rin's face fell, as it sunk in that she had to wait even longer to learn.  "It's very useful to learn, you can use almost anything as a staff, a broom, a tree branch, anything."  She explained.  It was a good reason, but Miroku could see that there was another reason she wanted to learn.  "What's the real reason?"  he asked.  "I told you the reason."  She said looking at him confusedly.  Miroku stared at her, inwardly applauding her acting.  "No.  I want to know the real reason, before I teach you."  He said emphasizing real.  Rin stared hard at his face, realizing, in the process, that he would know if she lied to him.  She let out a sigh and lifted her hands in defeat.  "Fine, fine, I-I just wanted to learn because Jaken uses a staff too.  I want to be like him, even if its just a little bit.  Plus it's the only weapon that I know of that I haven't at least been trained in."  she said finally.  Miroku could tell she was being truthful this time and handed her his staff.  "Nani?"  she asked confused.  "You forgot to bring one to practice with."  He said pointedly.  Rin looked down at her empty hands and blushed.  She scratched her head in embarrassment, "Eh hehe.  I knew that."  She said unconvincingly.  Miroku shook his head, _this girl is such a baka_, he thought.  He couldn't even comprehend how she could come up with the crafty plans she had told him about earlier.  

            Rin swung the staff to the side to try and hit Miroku.  He promptly dodged it and came up in front of her, his hand outstretched, stopping just short of her neck.  "You're doing it all wrong!" he cried.  "If you swing that far out, you leave yourself open for attack."  He stated.  "You swing it like this."  He said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her to guide her hands.  "Get away you lecherous priest!"  Rin shouted, her hand coming up to slap him.  "It's not my fault you keep forgetting to get a staff."  He said rubbing his face.  "It's not like I can just go over to Sango-san's and ask her for one."  She replied angrily.  They had been training for almost a week already and Miroku had adamantly refused to go see Sango yet, or have any of the 3 people he was staying with tell her he was there.  Rin speculated that something must have happened between them, a fight maybe, but never dwelled on it too long.  Rin sat on the ground tiredly and stretched her back against a tree.  "Geez this is going to kill me sooner or later.  Training with Sango everyday and then training with you AND THEN I have to go back and help Kagome out with the house.  Good thing, she's not making me still do archery lessons right now."  She said exasperatedly.  "It was your decision to have me train you in using the staff."  Miroku pointed out.  "But if you had let me tell Sango-san that you were training me then I wouldn't have to do double training!" she shot back.  The priest shrugged.  "If you do not wish to learn anymore, then by all means tell me.  Its just less work for me."  He replied.  Rin grudgingly got up.  "Urusai."  She said, knowing full well that the priest was right.  "We have to get back now to help Kagome clean the house."  She said.  "Kaede-sama says that she shouldn't be on her feet too much since the baby's almost here."  She continued.  As she took a step forward her leg buckled, and she barely stopped herself from falling by grabbing Miroku's shoulder.  Miroku winced slightly as her nails dug into his shoulder.  He helped her stand straight until she was steady and then held out his hand to the tired girl.  "What?"  she asked half-suspiciously.  "Your tired, I'll carry you back if you want."  He said, genuine concern showing in his eyes.  She shook her head and started walking, slowly.  Miroku could see her tiredness in every movement she made, and swept her off her feet.  "Hey put me down!"  she yelled, beating his chest.  "Iie, ojou-san.  I'm going to carry you back, you're too tired to walk all the way to the house."  He said.  She looked at him gratefully and her beating stopped.  She snuggled her head closer to his chest as she closed her eyes.  Her breathing soon became steady and Miroku looked affectionately at the sleeping 15 year old in his arms.  He felt his arms grow heavy as he trudged along back to the house, _Eto maybe I should have carried her on my back instead, she's kind of heavy_. He thought with a sweatdrop, shifting the staff he was holding awkwardly in one of his hands.

            Kagome watched as she saw Miroku appear in the distance, holding something in his arms.  She rushed out as she saw that he was carrying a body.  "Did something happen?" she asked concerned.  "Iie.  She's just a little overworked that's all."  He whispered, not wanting Inuyasha to hear.  Inuyasha bounded out of the house at Kagome's concerned question.  "What's wrong?"  he asked, coming up to them.  "Eh nothing."  Miroku answered.  "What's wrong with Rin?"  Inuyasha asked, noticing the sleeping girl in Miroku's arms.  He sniffed her.  "She smells really sweaty.  You haven't been doing anything perverted to her or something have you?"  he asked suspiciously.  "Would I do that?  She's only 15."  Miroku asked in a feigned hurt voice.  Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then turned back to the priest and nodded.  Miroku feigned a hurt expression.  "She's just a little tired Inuyasha, she's been helping out with the house and also doing errands for me."  Kagome said, trying to cover up what Rin had really been doing.  "Feh, just a little work and she gets this tired.  Humans are so weak."  He said gruffly turning away, happy to know nothing was wrong.  "Osuwari."  Kagome said, looking a bit peeved.  Inuyasha hit the ground with a pained oomph.  "What'd you do that for-"  Kagome cut him off.  "You know it wouldn't hurt you to help out with some of the chores around here."  She told him sharply.  "But-"  "No buts.  Rin-chan does almost everything around here, even Miroku-sama helps out.  But youuuuu, you run away every time I ask you to help out around the house, or you say that it's a woman's job."  She said angrily.  Inuyasha rubbed his head slightly, _Damn, Kagome's mood swings have been a lot worse since she got pregnant_, he thought with a frown.  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a falling basket.  He turned his head and saw Sango staring at them, her face pale.

Anybody know if its supposed to be monk or priest?  I totally forgot.  I originally had it written with monk.  But I dunno it didn't sound right so I changed it all to priest.  N e waiz dunno when next update is since I have to get started on college essays.  And my next couple days are pretty filled up.  Yes I'm a senior.  And no senior year isn't as easy as everyone thinks, because of stupid stupid stupid applications.  O well enuff ranting.  Please review.  You can even tell me if my story sucks.  Juss don't flame me about it being off from the original inuyasha storyline and stuff b/c as I already explained I don't keep up.  I know I come off pretty bitchy but o well.  I can live with that I guess.  Usually I'm pretty nice though.  You probably won't see this side of me in n e other comments in the future.__


End file.
